


Shall We Dance?

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Birthday, Dancing, M/M, Surprise Visits, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxsoftkinks, Witch Hux, curse interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: From this tumblr prompt:  Young witch Hux attempts to crash Prince Kylo’s birthday ball in order to curse him (because of an ancient family fued) only the first time they meet Kylo is completely smitten by Hux and asks him to dance and makes him flustered~





	

“Well, well. What a glittering assemblage.”

The music came to a screeching halt as the words rang out across the ballroom, and people scurried out of the way as the young man, a vision of pale skin, red hair and black robes, surveyed the scene from the middle of the floor, a sardonic smile twisting at the corners of his lips as the crimson flames from which he’d materialized dissipated in a puff of pungent smoke. 

“I must say, I feel rather distressed, not ever having received an invitation. How rude!”

The queen stood, undaunted, on the dais, fingers white where they grasped her consort’s sleeve.

“You are not welcome here, witch,” she said, her voice echoing off the vaulted ceilings.

He drew himself up, prepared to respond, when another voice cut through the charged silence.

“Perhaps, since you’re here, you’d favor me with a dance?”

Surprised, the witch turned. It was mere chance, the prince’s garb for the evening, tunic of a rich velvet that neared the shade of the witch’s hair, his own glossy locks a match to the other’s lush robes. As the prince reached out a hand the witch responded automatically, flushing as his fingers were engulfed in warmth.

The prince gestured and the musicians put their bows to strings, hesitantly at first, then gaining in confidence when no frogs began to rain from the ceiling. 

“I’m glad you came, even though you weren’t invited,” the prince murmured as they glided across the floor. “It is my birthday, after all, and I couldn’t have imagined a better present than a dance with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist the Sleeping Beauty/Malificent reference!
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com)!


End file.
